erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Themes
The theme songs/tracks used in EG Youtube Playlist Valukaar Themes Character Themes Mahtiid RP Characters (Pt 1) Julhaj Teikeerus (Pt1) Garrus Vakarian Olrynion Kyron (Pt1) Jahrita Woods Legion Dr Walter Bishop (Pt1) Saren Arterius Zaros Ichtlarin Azzanadra Max Payne Zero Maal Mahtiid RP Characters (Pt 2) Julhaj Teikeerus (Pt2) Olrynion Kyron (Pt2) Garrus Vakarian Jahrita Woods Legion Dr. Bishop (Pt2) Camiso Olymdas Thane Krios Saren Arterius Artificial Revolution RP Characters Thommas Erik Christersen Jaaron Jan Snover Platoon Urdnot "Grunt" Wurz Reigning National Leaders Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl Emperor Aodhain Fhion President Miraak Chairman Joko Widodo Authith, the Challenger Uhlek, the Living God Clan Chief Urdnot Wrex Valgt-Kriger Tormund Hvittskjegg President Davin Lucatiel First Citizen Jorgen Krister Singvald Former National Leaders King Harold Uril (deceased) Chairman Hermann Fegelein (resigned) Politicians Fel Longbow Lorina Hilsan Ionadai Comhairle Lochlainn Comhairle Teague Martin Combine Spectres Shi-no-Sutorōku Beasts of Myth/Legend Macaranghrian Haythiel Judvig Eanciallmhar The Leviathan Taer-Aleacht Vuile-Lasair Scaerltar Historical Figures General Pale-Scale Bunaitheoir Luath Rialoir Luath Flameheart Valring Aithis Dauley Feraen Solverus (Historical Figure) Bratach Nathair (Bradacha Sciathan) Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal Others Daud Corvo Visenna Sciandorcha Gwylindil The Invisible Man Mordin Salders Ser Gwydion Morgan Hotuaekhaashtait Faction Themes Alliances The Combine Military Forces An-Xileel & Palaava Armed Forces Ariilythian Armed Forces Ariilythian Special Reconnaissance Forces Vossland Armed Forces Solverus (Faction) The Spectres The Alliance to Ascend Humanity Assassin/Spy Organisations The Shadowscales The Black Talons The Dragon's Eye The Knives of Mora Pendiaman Police Forces IMC BCPD Others The Nightroamers of Belryn The Xiuhtecuhtli National Anthems Alkarzia "The Phoenix Rises" - Ariilyth "A Future for the Krogan" - Tuchankorr Apocrypha "Eternal Destiny" - New Resdayn "New Traditions" - The Psijic Dominion "You'll Never Walk Alone" - UAAA "This Land is Paradise" - Vossland "O great Fharia" - Fharia "Fortitudo, Constantia Et Patria" - Utaina "Saxhleel Rising" - An-Xileel Empire Tecton The United Republic "Die Hymne des Nordens" - The Nyrian Federation "En drøm av hjem" - Jernheim Peace Themes Athrugadhi Empire Peace Theme Tuchankorr Peace Theme Psijic Dominion Peace Theme Zaanzarr Peace Theme Jernheim Peace Theme Altachtic Peace Theme Nyrian Federation Peace Theme Wahanassatta Peace Theme Anakausuen Peace Theme Scourge of God Peace Theme War Themes Alliance War Themes The Combine War Theme Combine Nation War Themes An-Xileel Empire War Theme Athrugadhi Empire War Theme Tecton War Theme Vossland War Theme Apocrypha War Theme UAAA War Theme United Republic War Theme Other War Themes Tuxekhe War Theme Shyquri War Theme Psijic Dominion War theme Altachtic War Theme Nyrmark War Theme Tuchankorr War Theme Jernheim War Theme Wahanassatta War Theme Anakausuen War Theme Fharia War Theme Location Themes Galaxies The Erviadus Galaxy Star Systems Vossland's Star Systems The Athrugadhi Systems An-Xileel and Turian Hierarchy solar systems Planets Bael-Ithir New Asgilath Cities Ardu-Orga Arkngthand Anheim Vault City Belryn Regions Talamh-Na-Hailleachta (Dialand) Asaland The Hyranesia Grand Structures Rah Du'ul Goldwing Palace Other Vault 8 The Cave The Slums The Shadow District Erebos Base Omega : Inbound 2, Inbound 3 RP Main Themes Mahtiid RP Part 1 Main Theme Mahtiid RP Part 2 Main Theme Ice of Phoenix Main Theme Artificial Revolution Main Theme Event Themes Mahtiid RP Part 1 Julhaj's Ascension Battle against Gallith (The Frost Serpent) Battle for Los Obitus The Xiuhtecuhtli Trap Return to Erebos The Base Dark Energy A New Contract Mahtiid RP Part 2 Prologue: The Dream (Saren's dream) The Equation (The discovery of the equations) The Window (Dr. Bishop's presentation of the window) Main story: There's Always a First Time (Julhaj's investigation of the laboratory) Interplanetary Metropolitan Conspiracy (Julhaj's infiltration of the cave) Station Zero With a Point of the Claw Tracking the Traitor The Hunter Becomes the Hunted The Past Repeats Conversations with a Madman A Versatile Life Cries of a Dead World Cries of a Scorched Moon Poet's Irony The Oldest Fight Epilogue: Green, Green, Green, Red Orchestrated Objective Reduction Others Awakening of Macaranghrian Macaranghrian Attacks The Sacking of Dragon's Maw Leaving Vault 8 Project Sentinel Reveal Bandit Ambush Authith vs. The Wrath Future Event Themes Ice of Phoenix RP Solstice Eclipse The Emperor The Flame of the Phoenix Rages Following Rialoir's Footsteps Ancient Ruins Ancient Altacht Reflections Run Power for a Purpose Mortals' Might The Battle for Belryn The Final Flight Inionoighir Their Fate Our Fate Artificial Revolution RP Arrival The FreeForce Sentinels Unexpected encounter Pyrrhic Victory is Subjective Geth vs Geth Bring it on What's coming can't be won Slow Pace, No trace Willpower of Organic, Strength of Synthetic The Final Push Others The Raid The Demon of Power Shadow War City Streets and Rooftops Heard Misc Corrupt Stone Colossi Saved Themes Scholar Saved Themes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7bHd6yJFbEs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4K-X5pZut4w https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5B9h5TiiKSM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xz1L1txrGKU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMfw4UMwWEo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FLy8jQc-as https://youtu.be/1KcVvtlBRFs?t=76 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3cDLnkYs30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LS-7sirpogY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrsjYQkjXY0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJ8FDqPhaIw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_eD3YN65fY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ArYwQ1d9ck https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UcrzmxRyzL8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnaM7UQq23Q AES Saved Themes https://youtu.be/SObTM9kSgD8 https://youtu.be/GzSMckDWA58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YoDY4muduA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqvCXK-hfLo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yK7zt0smHbU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUmEunLEXY8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgxdEqoVQxU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvp57pv9J4o https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3ctVDYdWbc